inhopezionfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Contribute
Welcome to the Saving Hope Wiki! If you want to contribute to the wiki, you are more than welcome to do so. Here are a few things you might want to know first: Adding and Editing a Page In order to add or edit a page, press the contribute button at the top of the page. You will find an option to both edit the page you're on and add a new page. When you choose when of those options, you'll find yourself in the Visual Editing Screen, which contains options like adding links, media and lists. You can also create different headings - which will later appear in the table of contents of the page. Keep in mind that you cannot edit the table itself. Suggested Format for an Episode Page In order to make everything easy to find, you might want to follow this format when editing or adding an episode page: A couple of lines about the episode itself, when it aired and where it aired. Our Episode Table, which can be found under "insert" -> "template" -> search "eptable" -> fill the details. Promo. Plot. Cast. Photos. Quotes. Suggested Format for a Character Page In order to make everything easy to find, you might want to follow this format when editing or adding an episode page: A few lines about the character itself. Our Character Table, which can be found under "insert" -> "template" -> search "character" -> fill the details Biography '''(with sub-headings depending on how much we know about the character) '''Personality Relationships Trivia Related Links Related Photos Personal Quotes Adding Photos to a Table Adding photos to a table using links is impossible, which means in order to add a photo to a table, you'll need to upload it to one of the galleries first. After it has been added, just copy and paste its name from the gallery (including the extension!) to the relevant line. Example Pages Pilot Charlie Harris Adding Photos and Videos Adding a photo or a video, whether you want to add to a page or to the wiki in general, is a simple process that requires only the file or a link to it on a website like YouTube (in videos). If you want to add a photo or a video to the wiki, all you need to do is press the "Contribute" button at the top of the page. One of the options is "Add a video"/"Add a photo". All you need to do in order to add a video is press the relevant option and follow the instructions written. If you want to add a video to a specific page, edit the page. In the visual editing screen, in the tool bar, there is a button named "insert". Press the option "Media" and then add your video or photo - using a link or an upload. Keep in mind that when adding to a specific page, you can change where the media will be and how big it will be - just press it after it uploads and press the edit button (pencil). Adding and Editing Templates Generally meant for wiki or programming experts. All you need to do is to enter the template's name in inhopezion.wikia.com/wiki/template:. Edit or create the template (requires using the source editor, which means wiki codes and programming languages). If you have any other question, feel free to post a message in the . Have fun and thank you for your help!